Ike
Ike (アイク, Aiku) ist die Hauptfigur in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, erschienen 2005 für den Nintendo Gamecube. Er ist der erste Hauptcharakter, der nicht dem Adel angehört. Path of Radiance Ike ist der Sohn von Greil, dem Anführer von Greils Söldnern, und nimmt im Laufe des Spiels die Leitung der Gruppe, als sein Vater vom Schwarzen Ritter getötet wird. Die meiste Zeit über, steht er unter dem Dienst von Prinzessin Elincia. Ike ist anfangs eher naiv, doch seine Stärke und sein Mut wachsen im Laufe der Zeit. Er hat kaum noch Erinnerungen an sein Leben als kleines Kind in Gallia und wusste somit anfangs auch nicht, was Laguz sind. Sein Antrieb ist die Rache am Tod seines Vaters, somit will er auch keine Belohnung für die Hilfe zur Befreiung Crimeas, abgesehen von der regulären Bezahlung als Söldner. Auch wenn es nicht sein Wunsch ist, ein Adliger zu werden, so nimmt er den Titel des Lords an, um die Freiheitsarmee von Crimea nach dem Sieg über Oliver anführen zu können, da man befürchtete, dass die Armee einen nicht adeligen Anführer nicht akzeptieren würde. Ike beginnt das Spiel als neuestes Mitglied bei Greils Söldnern. Andere Mitglieder wie Boyd und Shinon sehen auf ihn herab wie auf einen Anfänger. Nach der Invasion von Daein trainiert Greil Ike härter, um ihn auf die Aufgabe der Führung vorzubereiten. Nach dessen Tod übernimmt Ike die Führung über Greils Söldner. Shinon erzählt Titania, dass er Ike nicht dienen würde, woraufhin Titania wegen ihrer Zuneigung zum jetzt verstorbenen Greil wütend auf ihn wird. Gatrie reist neben Shinon ab, weil er denkt, dass seine Sachkenntnisse bessere Herausforderungen verdienen, aber er schließt sich Ike nach Drängen von Rolf in Kapitel 13 auf Grund seiner Liebe zur Söldnergruppe wieder an. Nach dem Besuch in Gallia in Kapitel 9 begreift Ike, dass der König von Gallia Caineghis außer Stande ist, ihm zu helfen und wird von einer Truppe von Laguz eskortiert, die auch Ranulf, Lethe und Mordecai beinhaltet. Ike reist um den Kontinent, um Elincia zu helfen, die Crimea zurückfordert. Auf seinem Weg trifft und rekrutiert er viele Verbündete. Schließlich erwirbt er gegen Ende des Spieles die Gottesklinge Ragnell. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, ob der Spieler wirklich im Stande ist, den Schwarzen Ritter zu besiegen, weil das Schloss nach fünf Runden zusammenbricht und der Schwarze Ritter für tot erklärt wird. Schließlich erobert Ike Crimea mit der Hilfe seiner Verbündeten zurück. Radiant Dawn Ike, der Held in dem Krieg gegen den verrückten König, kehrt in Radiant Dawn als der Hauptcharakter des Teils III zurück. Er fängt als ein Held an und kämpft mit dem Schwert Ettard, aber erwirbt später die Gottesklinge Ragnell wieder, die er bereits in Parth of Radiance in seinem Duell gegen den schwarzen Ritter verwendet hatte. In Teil 4 von Radiant Dawn wird Ike mit dem Segen der Göttin Yune ein Vorreiter und rächt schließlich den Tod seines Vaters, indem er den Schwarzen Ritter in einem fairen Duell schlägt. Nach der Niederlage des Schwarzen Ritters nimmt Ike das Schwert Alondite in Besitz, die persönliche Klinge des Schwarzen Ritters und das Gegenstück von Ragnell, welches nun auch von anderen Einheiten benutzt werden kann. Sobald der Plan von Göttin Ashera vereitelt wurde und die Lage aller Länder stabil ist, reist Ike in ein anderes Land und lässt den Kontinent Tellius für immer zurück. Werte Startwerte in Path of Radiance Startwerte in Radiant Dawn Infos Ike leidet unter schlechter Resistenz und Glück. Dafür sind seine Kraft, Fähigkeit, und KP alle hoch. Sein Magiewert ist auch niedrig, aber das ist kein Problem für physische Einheiten, weil die magischen Schwerter nicht mehr Magie verwenden, um Schaden zu berechnen. Sobald er zum Vorreiter befördert wird, kann Ike Äxte, einschließlich der Axt seines Vaters, verwenden. Nach dem Spiel gehen entweder Ranulf oder Soren (je nach dem Unterstützungslevel) mit ihm. Die beiden sind fähig, Ikes Lebensspanne als Beorc zu überleben. Soren, weil er ein Gezeichneter und Ranulf, weil er ein Laguz ist. Die Abfahrt von Ike führt zu Fan-Spekulation bezüglich eines dritten Spiels in der Tellius-Reihe. Galerie File:IkeMini.png File:Ike.png File:IkeBody1.png File:IkeBody2.png File:IkeBody3.png File:IkeBody4.png File:IkeBody5.png File:IkeBody6.png File:IkeBody7.png File:FE10IkeMini.png File:FE10IkeMini2.png File:FE10Ike.png File:FE10Ike2.png File:FE10IkeBody.png File:FE10IkeBody2.png File:Fepr-ike.jpg File:IkeArtwork1.jpg File:IkeArtwork2.jpg File:IkeArtwork3.png en:Ike Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakterliste von Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Kategorie:Charakterliste von Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn